World Government
The World Government (concept originally from One Piece), also called the Illuminati, is the organization that rules the Earth in the Gameverse. They are main antagonists in Legend of the Seven Lights. It is run by five World Leaders, and one King of the World. Their ultimate goal is to end the Dimensional Fusion and stop the Apocalypse. Leaders Reggie Johnson Reggie was the King of the World for a time. The Octogan's powers became too much for him, so he died. Andrew Johnson Andrew is the Supreme Ruler of the Government, and Reggie's son. He uses the alias Sir Knightly when on missions. He is named after U.S. President, Andrew Johnson. Lucas Stonebuddy Lucas was the first named Leader, and Alexei Abramovici's master. His surname is a pun on John Rockefeller's surname, Rockefeller. Jennifer Bush Jennifer is a female Leader, and Morgan Catherine Uno's master. She is named after U.S. President George Bush. Henry Churchill Henry is a Leader who is always reading a book. He is named after Winston Churchill. Felius Umbridge Felius is an elderly-sounding woman who signs her name at the end of some of her sentences. She is named after Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter; played by the same actor, and is Dolores' older sister. Daphne Anderson Daphne is a gloomy shadowbender, picking petals off a rose, which is shown to be fatal to whoever she's cursed. She is a part of the Anderson Family. Members' Fates *Reggie Johnson: destroyed by the power of the Octogan. His son succeeded him. *Andrew Johnson: defeated by Cheren Uno and robbed of the Octogan. He changed his ways and willingly went to Arctic Prison. *Felius Umbridge: defeated by Don Quixote Sugar, locked in Arctic Prison. *Jennifer Bush: defeated by Sunni Chariton, who used Slifer the Sky Dragon to trap her in an infinite death loop. Taken to Arctic Prison. *Henry Churchill: defeated by Nagisa Shiota, who used Henry's fears of blue-haired girls to stun him senseless. Taken to Arctic Prison. *Daphne Anderson: defeated by Dillon York using White Shadows, locked in Arctic Prison. *Lucas Stonebuddy: willingly killed himself so that Stone's chi would transfer to Anthony McKenzie. Organizations Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment The CPFCE are a team of major business tycoons whose businesses are mostly revolved around children's projects. Their purpose is to keep children on the side of the World Government, and to control the world through the children. Cipher Pols Cipher Pols are sub-teams of government agents, meant for carrying out certain tasks. CP10 is a special assassin and retrieval group. Guardian Units of Nations The Government funded GUN's creation so they would capture metahumans and benders like the founders, Brett Gunkan and Lyle T. Rourke originally proposed. In return, the G.U.N. serves as the government's militia. While they no longer hunt superhumans, they still serve the Government. History 4,000 years ago, a group of humans came to Planet Earth and established the dominion known as the World Government, called the Illuminati at the time. They found a powerful gem called the Octogan, and with it, they saw the end of the world in 2032, the terrifying force that waits behind the Time Gate, and why uniting the Twenty Keys will unleash that force, a worse cataclysm than the Apocalypse. Because the gods approved of the Quest for Twenty Keys, the Illuminati had to go against them and become their own God. They oversaw the world's operations with their All-Seeing Eye (the Octogan), and kept it at relative peace. At some point in the past, they had a run-in with Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (as mentioned in Attitude Adjustment), but it's unknown what the conflict was. As they oversaw the world, the World Government planned to conduct a Spirit World Project, an artificial Spirit World that would save the world's denizens when the Apocalypse came. Nextgen Series In Life of Mika, the World Leaders witnessed Mika's upgrade to Logia, and feared her possible threat. Leader Jennifer assured she had it settled regarding the "miserable" girl. In Chimney's Friends, Alexei Abramovici returned to their headquarters and apologized for failing to beat Sector W7. His master, Lucas forgave him, saying those kids were much too monstrous. He neglected Alexei's request to learn Haki, saying he's good enough, and after Alex left, Lucas reminded his peers they must remain at the top. In The Great Candied Adventure, The King finally returns from his undercover business with the Big Mom Pirates, and discusses how one of the Lights has been awakened, and the War must begin soon. They discuss the kids' parents' intrusions with their business, and how they are the solution to save the world from the Apocalypse. Battles *World Leaders vs. Nigel Uno. *World Leaders vs. White Lotus and Nextgen Kids Next Door. Wanted Criminals The Government has recognized a wide number of people as enemies, and have posted wanted posters of them all around the world, with a bounty based on their overall threat. The bounty is the same price in all nations (all are equal to the respective American prices). *Nextgen Kids Next Door **“Maiden of Balance” Aurora Uno: $33,000 **“Devil’s Eye” Chris Uno: $43,000 **“Sunny Fist” Sheila Frantic: $77,000 **“Dark Seed” Dillon York: $23,000 **“Sweet Virus” Vanellope von Schweetz: 5,000 EXP **“Quick Works” Haylee Gilligan: $20x40 **“Son of Earth” Anthony McKenzie: 10,000 cents **“Thunder Storm” Fybi Fulbright: 88,000 Rupees **“Snow Sparkle” Suki Crystal: 500 gingerbread cookies (or the money it would cost to buy that much) **“Bigmouth” Chimney Ukeru: 200 train tickets **“Walking Mountain” Mocha: 50 giant coins **“Reborn Artist” April Goldenweek: $57,000 **“Soccer Star” Karin Kurosaki: ¥70,000 **“Mad Conqueror” Maddy Murphy: 55 free punches for your bully **“King of Fools” Zach Murphy: 6,000,000 Goober Dollars **“Overactive” Sunni Chariton: 53,000 pretend dollars **“Everybody’s Friend” Cheren Uno: 10,000,000 Rupees *Man With the Red Eye - $67,000,000 (Dark wizard and revolutionary who seeks to destroy the Government) *Wendy Marvell - $7,000,000 (in the form of 700,000,000 pennies) (for possibly being related to Red Eye (but actually because the Octogan prophesized her killing Churchill)) *Big Mom - 46 million Chocolate Dollars (notorious Pirate Emperor whose crew terrorized the seas for decades) *Augustus von Fizzuras - 700,000 Chocolate Dollars *Deadly Baby Trio (a fearsome team in the Big Mom Pirates) **Stewie Griffin - $80,000 **Maggie Simpson - $56,000 **Rallo Tubbs - $33,000 *Marine the Raccoon - $8,000,000 (powerful Mobian pirate who attacked Government vessels) *Mandy McKenzie - $66,000,000 (terrifying Pirate Emperor who commands hoards of demons, despite being human) *King K. Rool - 10,000 Banana Coins (Pirate Emperor who continues the legacy of Team Gnaa) *Sandman - $20,300 (for interfering with Corporate Presidents) *Ragaj Gnik - $2,000,000,000 (reasons not given (for trying to unite the 20 Keys)) Government Projects Project Daycare Project Daycare was a program proposed by the CIA 18 years ago. Children are taken to a government-owned daycare and trained to become Sleeper Agents, who get activated when someone utters a certain programmed sentence. Many countries detested the idea, but it is continued in America. Stories They Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Attitude Adjustment (mentioned) *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Life of Mika (ending) *Chimney's Friends (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Their surnames are each said to be named after actual political figures, except Felius per se, who shares the name of a Harry Potter character. *Each of the World Leaders has a character quirk: **The King almost always wears a frying pan over his head. **Daphne Anderson is always picking petals off roses (a power she has that kills people). **Lucas Stonebuddy always holds a hand over his mouth because he thinks aloud, and doesn't want people to guess what he's thinking. **Henry Churchill is always reading a book, and depending on the real-life event that's happening, he makes a remark in which he gives it a random chapter number (i.e. "Chapter 3 of Introducing Characters: Dramatic Entrances"). **Felius Umbridge signs her name at the end of her sentences. **Jennifer Bush acts like a cheerful five-year-old (her soul is literally that of a five-year-old). Category:Organizations Category:Main Villains Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:World Government Workers